Lee Jong Suk
thumb|266px|Lee Jong Suk Perfil * Nombre: Lee Jong Suk (Lee Jong Seok, 이종석) * Nombre Chino: Yi Chongsŏk (李鍾碩) * Profesión: Actor, Modelo, MC, Cantante * Años activo: '''2005 - * '''Fecha de nacimiento: 14-Septiembre-1989 (29 Años) * Estatura: '''1.87 M * '''Peso: '''65 kg * '''Tipo de sangre: A * Signo zodiacal: Virgo * Zodiaco Chino: Serpiente * Agencia: 'WellmadeStarM * '''Discográfica: YG Entertainment ' Breve Biografía. Lee Jong-suk (이종석, nacido el 14 de septiembre de 1989) es un actor de Corea del Sur y el modelo. Debutó en 2005 como modelo de pasarela, y comenzó su carrera como actror en la condolencia de Cortometrajes 2009. En 2013, Lee clasificado respectivamente en el quinto lugar según una encuesta 'Actors Who Lit Up 2013' titulado por Gallup Corea, uno de los premios más reconocidos de Corea para la industria del entretenimiento. Él es mejor conocido por sus papeles principales en School 2013 (2012), I Can Hear Your Voice (2013), Doctor Stranger (2014) y Pinocchio (2014). Carrera. Pre Debut Lee Jong-suk se situó en los 15 años en las pasarelas de Seoul Collection, convirtiéndose en el modelo masculino más joven en 2005. Durante esos años trabajó como modelo, fue elogiado por muchos como "un modelo que tenía la imagen de un niño y un hombre adulto que coexisten dentro de él ". Antes de debutar como actor, él se preparó para debutar como miembro del grupo ídolo. Afirmó que él preparó como miembro del grupo ídolo durante tres meses y había firmado con la agencia, ya que dijo que le ayudaría a actuar, pero no mantuvo su promesa de dejar de fumar. Lee Jong-suk, quien se especializó en Professional Motion Pictures Art en Corea del Sur, la Universidad de Konkuk, participó en una selección de actores en la estación de televisión SBS cuando estaba actualmente en la escuela media. Participó en actividades de SBS como el séptimo actor de reclutamiento abierto. 2010-2012: Comienzos de su carrera como Actor En 2010, Lee hizo su debut oficial como actor en la serie de televisión de Corea del Sur titulado Prosecutor Princess. Ese mismo año tuvo un papel secundario en el popular drama Secret Garden, donde interpretó a un joven compositor talentoso con una actitud hosca y un flechazo prohibido en el segundo protagonista masculino, Oska interpretado por Yoon Sang-hyun. Lee atrapó los ojos de las personas con su altura, aspecto encantador, así como sus habilidades actorales naturales. En 2011 septiembre, Lee apareció en MBC High Kick Temporada 3 en la que interpretó el personaje An Jong Seok. Después de su primera experiencia como actror en la película de terror "Ghosts", Lee se hizo la estrella en la película "R2B: Return to Base" como un personaje principal en su primera película de vuelo. Jugó un papel importante con Bi Rain que aparece como parte de un equipo de pilotos de F-15K. 2012-2013: Aumento de Popularidad 2012 se convirtieron en sus años de descanso gracias a su primer papel principal como Go Nam Soon, un estudiante de secundaria perdida, en la School 2013. Recibió su primer premio por el papel de Go Nam Soon durante los Drama Awards KBS 2012 en la categoría de "Mejor Actor". Además fue anfitrión de la ceremonia junto con Yoo Jun-sang. Tras el éxito de la School 2013, Jong-suk protagonizó el popular drama I Can Hear Your Voice con Lee Bo Young, donde protagonizó a Park Soo Ha, un joven inteligente que podía leer la mente. Participó el drama con Yoon Sang-hyun, que protagonizó a Ssun en Secret Garden. Originalmente el drama se fijó para 16 episodios, pero debido a sus rangos de éxito de la serie se extendió por 2 episodios. I Can Hear Your Voice le dio reconocimiento excepcional, y se convirtió en su drama más conocido. Recibió el "Premio a la Excelencia" en la adjudicación categoría masculina durante los Premios de Drama de Corea por su papel en la serie de televisión SBS I Can Hear Your Voice, así como el "Premio a la Mejor Pareja", junto con Lee Bo Young. Además fue uno de el actor principal en la película No Breathing con Seo In-guk y Kwon Yuri de Girls' Generation. Él retrató el carácter Woo Sang que es un ambicioso nadador, joven persiguiendo con un gran futuro por delante y siempre se esfuerza por ser # 1. 2014: Doctor Stranger, Aumento de Popularidad en China & Pinocchio En 2014, actuó en la película Hot Young Bloods con el Park Bo-young. La película está ambientada en un pueblo agrícola en Chungcheong de vuelta en la década de 1980 y se centra en las vidas y amores de varios estudiantes de secundaria. Es la segunda película de Lee como el papel principal y juega para el nuevo otra vez un estudiante de secundaria.; esta vez un playboy popular. También tomó el papel principal en el popular drama médico, Doctor Stranger en el mismo año. En el drama protagoniza a Parque Hoon, un médico inteligente que vino de Corea del Norte, pero que se ve rechazado debido a sus antecedentes. En China, los derechos de transmisión en línea para el drama se vendieron por $80.000 por episodio, además, se hizo el drama disponible para los flujos tanto en Youku y Tudou donde recibió 330 millones y 50 millones de visitas, respectivamente. Se predijo que "Doctor Stranger" obtendrá aproximadamente 600 millones de visitas en el momento en el que el drama termine arriba, Lee Jong Seok del anterior drama, I Can Hear Your Voice, ha superado los 350 millones de puntos de vista sobre YouKu a partir de julio de 2014. Debido al éxito del drama en China que estaba previsto editar el drama en una película y lo liberan en cines exclusivamente en China con un suplente terminando. Lee Jong Suk se ha vuelto tan popular en China que ha sido llamado uno de los "cuatro fantásticos de Hallyu". Los otros tres actores son Kim Soo-hyun, Lee Min-ho y Kim Woo-bin. El 11 de septiembre 2014, Lee Jong Suk fue confirmado para protagonizar Pinocchio como el papel principal masculino junto a la actriz Park Shin Hye. Él jugará el papel de Choi Dal Po, que es un reportero en una empresa de radiodifusión. Su carácter se describe a tener un aspecto hermoso, pero su ropa fea y estilo de pelo que la gente ignore sus bonitos atributos físicos. Su carácter se dice que tiene una excelente memoria y habla bien. Filantropía. 2013 * Lee Jong-suk utiliza su voz para ayudar a los ciegos como el nuevo embajador de "Good Library Project". * Él está prestando su rostro y su voz al proyecto del Standard Chartered Bank. El proyecto hace que la gente done sus voces a la lectura de libros para el registro de las personas para que ciegos también pueden disfrutar de sus historias. * En el mismo año se aprobó la campaña de tejer sombrero de "Save The Children Corea", que es un campaña que hace sombreros para los niños que sufren de hipotermia en África y Asia. Peliculas. * V.I.P ''(브이아이피; 2017). * Blood Boiling Youth / Hot Young Bloods (2014) * No Breathing (2013) * The Face Reader / Physiognomy (2013) * R2B: Return to Base / Soar into the Sun (2012) * As One / Korea (2012) * When I Was the Prettiest (KBS2, 2012) * Ghost | Be with Me | 귀 鬼 (Gwi) (2010) * Sympathy (cortometraje) (2005) Programas de TV/ Dramas. * ''Prosecutor Princess (검사 프린세스; 2010). * Jardín secreto (시크릿 가든; 2010). * High Kick: Revenge of the Short Legged (하이킥! : 짧은 다리의 역습; 2011). * KBS Drama Special: When I Was The Prettiest (내가 가장 예뻤을때; 2012). * School 2013 (학교 2013; 2012-2013). * I Can Hear Your Voice (너의 목소리가 들려; 2013). * Potato Star 2013QR3 (감자별 2013QR3; 2013). * Doctor Stranger (닥터 이방인; 2014). * Pinocchio (피노키오; 2014-2015). * First Seven Kisses como Lee Jong Suk (webserie) * Weightlifting Fairy Kim Bok-joo (역도요정 김복주; 2016). * W'' (더블유; 2016). * ''Gogh, The Starry Night (고호의 별이 빛나는 밤에; 2016). * While You Were Sleeping (당신이 잠든 사이에; 2017). * Hymn of Death (사의 찬미; 2018). * ''El amor es un capítulo aparte ''(로맨스는 별책부록; 2019). Anuncios. * '''2015: MVIO House (China) * 2015: BBQ Chicken * 2015: Millet Sport - French Outdoor Brand (con Park Shin Hye) * 2015 :'''Skin Food * '''2015: MilkCow Ice Cream (con Ko Joon-hee) * 2015: G By Guess (con Kang Min Kyung) * 2015: SEMIR (China) * 2015: The Shilla Duty Free Shops * 2015: Oakley, Inc. * 2015: Lock & Lock * 2014: SEMIR (China) * 2014: Caffe Bene (Vietnam) * 2014: The Shilla Duty Free Shops * 2014: Oakley, Inc. * 2014: Lock & Lock * 2014: Skin Food * 2014: MilkCow Ice Cream (con Ko Joon-hee) * 2014: New ASICS * 2014: G By Guess (con Kang Min Kyung) * 2013: KT olleh-IP TV * 2013: Trugen (con Kim Woo Bin) * 2013: Poko Pang * 2013: OK Cash Bag * 2013: Skin Food * 2013: OLLEH ALL-IP (con Lee Bo-young) * 2013: ASICS (con Ha Ji-won) * 2013: Nongshim Shrimp Crackers * 2013: Coffee & Biatti * 2013: NarangD Cider * 2013: SKONO * 2013: Cass Beer (con Kim Woo-bin) * 2012-2013: Jambangee (con Park Shin Hye) * 2012: Tetra Pak * 2011: TBJ * 2011: SK2 – Pitera Essence * 2011: The Body Shop: White Musk * 2011: Make Up For Ever: Rouge Artist Natural * 2011: Biotherm Homme: T-PUR * 2011: SKONO * 2011: EZIO * 2009: Ivy Club * 2009: Levi’s MYMUI Videos Musicales. * Love is de Davichi (2016) * JUNG YUP- My Valentine (2015) * Nicole Jung- Lost (2012, Ver. Jap & Cor) * CHI-CHI - Don't Play Around (2011) * 2NE1 - I Don't Care (2009) Apariciones en Programas. 2013, 2014: Running Man// Episodios (#138 y #181) Premios y Nominaciones. 2017 :Top Excellence Actor// SBS Drama Award// While You Were Sleeping (Ganó) 2017: Best Couple Award (Junto Bae Suzy) '' // SBS Drama Award// While You Were Sleeping (Ganaron) 2016:''Top Excellence Award, Best Actor in a Miniseries // ''36th MBC Drama Award// W- Two Worlds (Ganó) 2016: ''Daesang (Grand Prize)// 36th MBC Drama Award// W-Two Worlds (Ganó) 2016: Best Couple Award (Junto Han Hyo-Joo) // 36th MBC Drama Award // W- Two Worlds (Ganaron) 2016:Best Couple Award (Junto Han Hyo-Joo) // ''5th APAN Star Award // W-Two Worlds (Solo Nominados) 2016:''Best Couple Award, Actor // ''1st Asia Artist Award // W-Two Worlds (Solo Nominado) Curiosidades. * '''Educacion:' Yang Jae High School ** Konkuk university. * Aficiones: Juegos, Baloncesto, Piano * Especialidad: Taekwondo, Canciones. * Lee Jong Suk se situó a la edad de 15 años en las pasarelas del Seoul Collection, convirtiéndose en el modelo masculino más joven en 2005. * Antes de debutar como actor, se preparó para debutar como miembro de un grupo ídolo. Afirmó que él se preparó como miembro del grupo ídolo durante tres meses y había firmado con la agencia, ya que dijo que le ayudaría a actuar, pero no mantuvo su promesa así que renunció. * Fue modelo durante 6 años. * Tuvo su primer Fanmeeting el día 14 de Septiembre, coincidente con su cumpleaños número 25, en donde anunció el nombre de sus fans, el cual corresponde a WithJS. * Desde noviembre 2013, Lee Jong Suk utiliza su voz para ayudar a los ciegos como el nuevo embajador para el Good Library Project. * Él está prestando su cara y voz al proyecto Standard Chartered Bank. El proyecto lleva a la gente a donar sus voces para la lectura de libros para grabarlas así las personas ciegas también pueden disfrutar de las historias. * Junto con su compañera de drama Park Shin Hye, han demostrado tener mucha química, tanto así que él en una entrevista dijo "Ella es encantadora. Lo digo en serio. Yo le digo lo bonita que es cada vez que filmamos una escena juntos", agregó "Ella no me cree, pero yo se lo digo porque es realmente hermosa. Es lo suficientemente adorable como para enamorarme completamente de ella". * Participo en el Vogue Fashion's Night Out 2013. * kim woo bim hizo una aparición sorpresa en la reunión de fans el cumpleaños de Lee Jong Suk y Lee Jong Suk lloró * Dispacht ha dado a conocer su más reciente exclusiva, que afirma que Lee Jong Suk y Park Shin Hye, en realidad están saliendo en la vida real, luego de protagonizar juntos pinocchio De acuerdo con Dispacht, han descubierto que los dos actores se acercaron durante la filmación del drama Pinocchio y ellos continuaron reuniéndose incluso después de terminar el drama, pero sus agencias dicen que solo son amigos cercanos, ya que tienen una gran amistad. * El revelo que su mejor amiga es Hyoyeon de Girls' Generation, esta amistad el la revelo con unas fotos de ellos en su epoca de adolecentes. * Los cibernautas que vieron las fotos comentaron: "Lee Jong Suk y la amistad con Hyoyeon es inesperada" y "Lee Jong Suk y Hyoyeon se ven bien juntos" Enlaces * Sitio web oficial * Oficial Fan Cafe (Daum) * Perfil (Daum) * HanCinema * Instagram Galería 10599352 749352428457384 4980010833808297908 n.jpg 001.png images (4).jpg images (5).jpg iyeBoW53cG9Oe.jpg Lee_Jong_Suk_04.jpg Lee_Jong_Suk33.jpg Lee-Jong-Suk.jpg lee-jong-suk_1424316006_20150218_LeeJongSuk15.jpg